


Rodolphus Lestrange, character sheet

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementors, Insanity, Necrophilia, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739





	Rodolphus Lestrange, character sheet

**Rodolphus C. Lestrange**

_Warning: characters are not mine. All credits to J.K Rowling and Mad Carrot_

Origins: English

Father: Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange

Mother: Roselia Malfoy

Siblings: Sanguini and Rabastan

Born: 10th of november 1951

Died: 1998

Blood Status: Pure blood

Marital Status: married, though cuckold

Height: 6 foot 2 or 187.96 cm

Weight: 63 kilograms

Voice: high-pitched for a man, dry and bitchy

Boggart: Displeasing his master

Wand: 28 inches, silver lime, dragon heartstring 

Appearance: Rodolphus Lestrange is lean, pale and tallish. He has thick, knee long black hair, that went from the inky black of his youth to a more ashed one. He once was well kept with pearl-like teeth and polished nails. After Azkaban, his teeth, although magicly fixed, never regained their whiteness and his nails became dull and flexible. He never had any facial hair and has thin eyebrows. His facial features are fine and slightly feminine. The most notable traits are his mobile eyes. Dark lidded, pastel blue with a cotton-candy pink cloud of color at the bottom of the iris. 

 Personality: Lestrange can very well be called perverse or even insane. He will keep the facade of a gleeful and effeminate gentleman when around other people. Even during torture sessions he inflicts, he will keep this mannerism. To female Death Eaters, he will allow them to have the "fun" first or will help his victims standing up or talking. He always uses proper honorifics. When laughing, he will even cover his mouth with one hand. When in private, however, it's a complete different story. He suffers an extreme case of necrophilia that deems his infertile due to him only being able to perform with corpses. Any dead body is equally attractive to him regardless of age, sex or state of decomposition. When no one is looking, he casually swears. On top of that, he is a sadist. Seeing or making people suffer gives him almost euphoric pleasure, in between uncontrollable laughing to orgasm. He will happily torture his victims to death, sometimes in front of others if circumstances allow it, in the most depraved ways imaginable. In terms of more casual vices, he is very coquettish and vain. Before Azkaban, he used to be relatively intelligent and have a sense of self-preservation. After that point, he started to take sexual pleasure in reliving his worst memories again and again, will not defend himself from dementors and will have unprotected sex with half a dozen of (sometimes reanimated) corpses in advanced decomposition. On top of that, he can emotionally distance himself on command. Until age 11-12, he was quite the mischievous and eccentric type of kid, but was actually relatively decent. 

  _History:_

Early Childhood: Rodolphus was raised until the age of 11-12 in a normal set of values centered around being a decent human being, oddly enough. He had quit healthy limits and often played with Sanguini and Rabastan. The Lestrange family was a wealthy and highly placed family. Like many children from high society, he was beaten black and green and quite spoiled. He was put in the shame outfit so often because of the pranks he pulled it became a part of his personal style. At the age the age of 12, he was brutally brainwashed by his own father. His two brothers were brainwashed at the same age. 

At Hogwarts: Rodolphus was a sorted into Slytherin and became quite successful, both socially and academically. He became the head of a Slytherin gang due to being then the sanest and was the Slytherin with the highest grades. During his third year, he chose Divination and Arithmancy as his secondary subjects and achieved high marks at both of them thanks to his skills as a psychic and high intellect. At 16, he discovered his sexually while studying in the restricted part of the library. During his fifth year, he became prefect and then Head Boy. He enjoyed a close relationship with both of his brothers until Sanguini was bitten. At first, he hid his brother's condition from the world, but when the latter was disowned he was so brainwashed he emotionally detached himself from him. Rodolphus also comforted Rabastan, the youngest of the Lestrange brothers, about the lost. 

First Wizarding war: Rodolphus joined the Dark Lord's ranks as soon as he left Hogwarts. He was made to marry Bellatrix Black at age 18 and worked at the department of Mysteries as a mystique detector. After 2 years of good and loyal services to Voldemort, he was made a Death Eater. During that time he tortured and killed, made five Infiri and profaned more tombs he could count. He was also the initiator of his younger brother Rabastan. As part of Rabastan's initiation, they tortured Sanguini with the Cruciatus Curse, without a second though. Since vampires were not protected by the law, they got their way scott free. When the Dark Lord had fallen the night of Halloween 1981, he, Rabastan, Barty Crouch and Bellatrix now Lestrange tried to extrapolate information from the Longbottoms via the Cruciatus Curse. After realising that they didn't have said information, they just decided to continue the torture until their heart stopped. 

Azkaban: The quadruo was arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban...Rodolphus was also forced to serve as a dementor incubator for the first month of his imprisonment, but he still had dementor fluids for years after it was finished. Only his fanatical loyalty to the Dark Lord kept him half sain and alive. He did lose his intellect and sense of self preservation due to the effects of the dementors. 

Second Wizarding War: Rodolphus escaped during the mass break-out in 1996 along with his wife and brother. After spending two weeks of getting fixed (damage to internal organs, teeth, hair, nails) he was back to fulfilling missions for his master. Only, with his reflexes and sanity diminished, he was not able to reach the top ranks. But he and his brother participated in the torture of the Tonks before being chassed away by the Order of the Pheonix. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, it was back to prison for the man. He escaped during another mass break-out, fixed himself and back to the front. He was injured during the Battle of the Seven Potters and was left limping. He fulfilled several small missions that had a connexions to the Deathly Hollow, but without much success. He was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts by a flying rock and a blow on the head.

 

Skills:

-Dark Arts: Rodolphus can cast a nasty Cruciatus Curse.

-Psychic: He is quite bad as a seer but can detect magic and mystical sources quite easily.

-Necromancy: He can create Infiri

-Legimancy

-Love: in a distant, twisted and sick way

 

Dueling Style: Rodolphus has slow reflexes, thus he depends on his legimancy to predict his opponants moves in advance. 


End file.
